


Partners

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Coldwave week 2017 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdWave Week 2017, Established Relationship, Juvie, Lewis Snarts A+ parenting, M/M, Pre series, Young!Mick, pre partnership, young!leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Leonard meets Mick out of Juvie.That's it, that's the fic.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I know this started a week ago now, but honestly I just... didn't post? I don't know I have no excuse, so I'm going to try and get 7 fics for it, posted in a day so wish me good luck with it. 
> 
> Now, I don't think there is a lot of fics of Len meeting Mick out of juvie before they have an established partnership/relationship so I went down this road. I hope you all like it! And since I've already written one where they met, well, I thought this would be a good idea. Let me know what you think!

Mick hadn't expected anyone to be waiting for him the morning he walked out of Juvie walls. All his family are dead, and judging by the lack of visits, yet another foster family decided they didn't want him.

Honestly, Mick couldn't give a shit. He didn't like them either, he intentionally got himself locked up to get away from them. Besides, he's now 18, the system can't do shit for him now anyway, he's officially an adult now... officially alone. That fact didn't bother Mick either. He was perfectly happy being alone, he was used to that. Most people tended to stay away from him due to his reputation. Except for Leonard Snart, Mick's first and only friend. Well, he wasn't sure if he could call him that. Snart got out a few months ago and Mick's not heard anything since. He knew about Leonard's... living conditions so he wasn't really expecting to hear anything from the younger man, but it would have been nice. Hell, Mick's not sure if Leonard is going to want anything to do with him. Being on the outside is a lot different to being on the inside. Not only is Mick an unstable pyro, Leonard has also got a baby sister which Mick isn't even sure Leonard's even going to want him around.

"Mick! Over here!" A strangely familiar voice rang out, knocking Mick out of his trial of thought, looking up, he could recognise that twig of a body anywhere- the one and only Leonard Snart, leaning up against a car bonnet.

"Snart? What are you doing here?" Mick asked, once he walked over to him. Sure, he was confused but he was also expecting never to see him again either.

"You didn't think I'd forget your release date did you?" Leonard questioned with that smirk of his, tossing Mick the keys to the car. "You're driving."

"Hey Snart, are you even legal to drive that thing?" The guard who let Mick out shouted over, when recognising Leonard.

"Just about." Leonard responded, with a shrug before getting in the passenger side as the guard went way muttering to himself. Mick got in the drivers side and put the keys in the ignition.

"So, where too boss?" Mick asked, as he started up the engine.

"Boss? And into central, I have a surprise waiting for you." Leonard answered, putting in his seatbelt.

"Yeah. Boss. It sounds right. Clearly because you are the brains, debatably, in this relationship and I'm the muscle, clearly, because you have nothing to you and kid you need to learn how to fight. I will teach you." Mick explained as he started to move the car.

"Seatbelt Mick." Leonard chorused, and Mick stopped and put in his seatbelt before driving away from the Juvie car park. "I like that. But, we're both equals Mick. There's no boss. And why debatably?" Leonard then questioned.

"Do I have to remind you how we met? If it wasn't for me, kid, you'd be dead." Mick pointed out and Leonard pouted. He never could admit defeat.

"Suppose you're right. Picking a fight with the biggest guy in there may not have been my best idea." Leonard muttered and Mick chuckled.

"May not? Make that definitely not." Mick argued, earning a small shove off Leonard.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Leonard said, rolling his eyes playfully as Mick drove along. Once they arrived in central, Mick followed Leonard's directions before stopping in front of a block of flats. "I know it's not one of the best places, but it will do for now. Besides, it would look weird if a lad who doesn't work moves into somewhere a bit nicer when he's just come out of Juvie. It's not much, but at least it's a roof over your head and hot water." Leonard explained once Mick stopped.

"It's perfect. Snart, how did you manage this?" Mick questioned, stepping out of the car, Leonard doing the same and standing next to Mick.

"Pulled a few jobs, away from my fathers eye, and well used the money to pay for the down payment and a couple months rent to keep you going." Leonard said, casually like it wasn't a big deal. But, to Mick it was. No one has gave a shit about him to practically buy him.. well anything let alone a flat. Mick hugged Leonard, and as he pulled away he noticed the black eye that Leonard had.  
"Leonard... did your father do this to you?" Mick asked, getting all serious suddenly. The way that Leonard and him met may not be the stereotypical sort of way, but it doesn't mean he didn't care about Leonard like he would have done for anyone else he could have met outside of Juvie.

"It's nothing.." Leonard said, flinching a little when Mick rubbed his finger gently over it. Leonard had opened up to Mick about his father, only a little bit, but Mick got the hint on what is going on behind closed doors at that place.

"How many bedrooms has this place got?" Mick asked, and Leonard looked confused a little.

"Two, but I don't see--" Leonard started before getting cut off by Mick.

"Come live with me. It won't be weird, we were cell mates in Juvie and it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before now." Mick casually mentioned.

"Mick. I can't. I can't leave Lisa. She's only 5. She barely knows me as it is. If I leave, he could hurt her and I'm not taking that chance. I can't bring her with me, because that arsehole will have me sent down for something like child abduction. I'm underage, he can do whatever he wants to do. When I'm 18, than maybe, but I can't right now." Leonard explained, and Mick sighed.

"Yeah I suppose you're right. Forget I mentioned anything." Mick said, defeated.

"Make it into a study, and I can plan heists for us in there." Leonard said, smirking again. Mick looked at him like he was crazy, which could always be an option.

"You what?" Mick asked, unsure if he even heard right.

"You heard. Unless you're wanting to come clean and fit right into society of course, that's always an option. But think about it Mick, I can plan stuff and get us away from the cops before they even get there. I can make us rich. You can afford a decent flat or whatever you want. We can concur this place, make this city ours, if you still want to do that, that is." Leonard explained and Mick stopped and thought about it for several seconds.

"Big talk for a 16 year old thief." Mick's initial response was. It wasn't that he didn't believe Leonard but what are they going to do really?

"Mick, the lack of trust hurts. I'm thinking in the future, we can start small but then go big. And, I'm 17 now, turned 17 a few weeks ago I'll have you know." Leonard pointed out, shoving Mick. Mick hummed and thought about it for a couple of moments.

"Well, you did get me this place. Alright. I'm in." Mick answered the proposition, and Leonard smiled. "So are we, um, friends now?" He then questioned.

"I'd like to call us partners." Leonard said and Mick nodded.

"Partners, I like that. Leonard, I think this partnership is off to a great start." Mick said, stepping inside, Leonard following.

"Me too Mick, me too."

And they did go on to conquer the city, one step at a time.


End file.
